herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale/Gallery
Images Micellaneous Dorothy Gale.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-17 at 5.12.58 PM.png|Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz Animated Series. Screen Shot 2013-12-17 at 5.16.32 PM.png|Dorothy Gale in Journey Back to Oz. Screen Shot 2013-12-17 at 5.18.35 PM.png|Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (1982). Dorthy_THUMB_540h.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return 155px-DorothyOfOzDorothy.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return Dorothy1.png|Dorothy Gale in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return 2040859281.jpg|"You guys. Dragging me into a giant rainbow, really? It scared me." 400px-Thewizdorothy.jpg|Dorothy Gale in The Wiz File:Character.dorothy.jpg|Dorothy Gale in The Muppets Wizard of Oz. 3174488-8222387607-Dorot.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Return to Oz char_90013_thumb.jpg|Dorothy Gale in Dorothy meets Ozma of Oz OUATDorothy.png|Dorothy Gale on Once Upon a Time Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-17h48m08s675.png|Dorothy Gale in Wicked Flying Monkeys Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-14h12m06s925.png Screen Shot 2015-10-05 at 10.02.54 AM.png|Dorothy Gale in Dorothy in the Land of Oz Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Tom, Dorothy, Toto and Jerry.jpeg Wizard of oz - dorothy and www.jpg|Dorothy Gale facing the Wicked Witch of the West Dorothy.jpg|Dorothy being chased by the Flying Monkeys Dorothy Gale smiling kindly.png|Dorothy smiling kindly the-wiz01.jpg|Dorothy Gale in The Wiz (2015) TheWizardOfOz.OverTheRainbow.png|Dorothy longing for a far away land. Dorothy out.jpg Dorothy again.jpg Screen Shot 2016-05-09 at 12.19.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 12.31.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 12.38.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 12.39.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 12.40.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 12.49.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 7.45.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 7.45.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.08.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.10.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.10.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.10.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.11.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.11.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.11.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.12.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.12.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-11 at 12.12.50 AM.png dorothy.png|Dorothy Gale in Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz DorothyGale.png|Dorothy Gale in LEGO Dimensions Ashton Drake Dorothy.png MAtyXUxl_o.jpg DiTBEaeM_o.jpg Lego Dorothy Gale minifigure.jpg ''Tom and Jerry'' Tom-jerry-wizard-disneyscreencaps.com-27.jpg 19067332.jpg|Dorothy Gale In Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz Tom-jerry-wizard-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg Tom-jerry-wizard-disneyscreencaps.com-341.jpg|Jerry Mouse protecting Dorothy Gale from an angry pig. T&J and the Wizard of Oz - Dorothy hugging Tom and Jerry for saving her from the pig pen.jpeg Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Tin Man, Dorothy, Toto and Scarecrow.jpeg Dorothy captured by the flying monkeys.jpeg Dorothy snatched up by the flying monkeys.jpeg Dorothy being carried off by the flying monkeys.jpeg Dorothy Gale getting taken away by the flying monkeys.jpeg Strong cat Tom lifting Dorothy to safety.jpeg Tom and Jerry keeping Dorothy safe.jpeg Tom keeping Dorothy safe.jpeg Tom attempting to save Dorothy.jpeg Dorothy Gale facing the Wicked Witch of the West.jpeg Dorothy and Toto reunited.jpeg T&J Back to Oz 01.jpeg Videos Somewhere Over the Rainbow - The Wizard of Oz (1 8) Movie CLIP (1939) HD Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore - Wizard of Oz M&M's - And You Were There (2004, USA)-0 Lea Michele - When the world Legends Of Oz Dorothys Return 2013 GR Subs Category:Galleries